MK: The Last Airbender
by sickoftakenpennames
Summary: The worlds of AtLA and MK merge, with all of their inhabitants playing each others' roles. My take on RexBlazer1's challenge from the forums. Has both my original intended crossover and the corrected, updated version. Rated T for violence.
1. AtLA x MK

**I saw a pitch for this idea from RexBlazer1 in the forums. However, I realized that I misunderstood the challenge and switched up who was supposed to be playing who. ^^; So this is what I initially wrote, and I will put RexBlazer1's challenge up as well.**

**Oh, also, the average life spans of the characters are closer to those in MK, just so some characters could be rolled into one. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

_Water, earth, fire, and air. _

_Long ago, the four realms used to live in harmony. Edenia, home of the vast expanses of beautiful glaciers and tundra, represented water. Orderrealm, distinguished by being an incredibly advanced civilization, although governed by an iron fist, identified with earth. Outworld, known for its barren terrain and awe-inspiring volcanic formations, was connected heavily with fire. And Earthrealm, a beautiful landscape rich in biodiversity, which was inhabited by scattered sects of peaceful monks, who identified closely with air. These realms, though separate, lived together in harmony._

_Then everything changed when Outworld attacked._

_Having acquired the throne, Outworld emperor Shao Kahn took it upon himself to begin a long campaign of conquest over the other realms, declaring his own homeland greater than the other, inferior realms. But he couldn't do it, having been held back by the rules of a centuries-old ritual known interdimensionally as Mortal Kombat, a competition started by a counsel of ageless beings known as the Elder Gods in order to maintain peace between the realms. To rightfully invade another realm, the realm that wished to conquer another was required to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombats. To enforce these rules, there existed only one being who could manipulate all four elements: the Avatar, who had successfully managed to maintain peace throughout history._

_Kahn, knowing that the Avatar remained the only true threat to his plans, grudgingly agreed to participate in the tournament. Much to the dismay of the inhabitants of the other realms, however, Kahn's forces managed to claw their ways to the winner's circle every year, centennially bringing Kahn's dreams of invasion closer to fruition. Then, mere months after Kahn's ninth victory, the then-current avatar, Raiden, died in a volcanic explosion. Despite originally being from Outworld himself, Raiden had vehemently opposed Kahn's plans for domination, his status as the Avatar forbidding him from aiding one realm over another. _

_Kahn, taking the initiative after Raiden's death, forsook the diplomatic approach and settled for direct invasion of the other realms. Knowing that Raiden had already ascended to the pantheon of the Elder Gods like the Avatars before him, Kahn set his sights on Earthrealm, which would be the home of the next Avatar according to the elemental cycle. Like Raiden, Kahn's queen, Sindel, had also opposed his plans, but she vanished under mysterious circumstances shortly thereafter, never to be heard from again. Using the power bestowed by Onaga's Comet, which came around every one thousand years, Shao Kahn successfully eradicated the entirety of the Air Nomads, eliminating his only obstacle. Or so he thought._

_Noticing immediately that another Avatar had not been reborn in Edenia, Shao Kahn instantly knew that he had missed his target. The new Avatar was out there, somewhere, hiding. He made it his life goal to find the one that had gotten away, but after centuries of having no luck accomplishing this goal, he sent his only son, known only as Prince Scorpion, out on the mission instead, accompanied by his bumbling failure of a war general of an uncle, Bo "Rai" Cho. The prince had the same luck as his father in finding his prey, but persisted in the name of regaining his honor and being able to return home someday. _

_It would be millennia later before a team of two brothers from Edenia would solve the mystery of what had happened to the Avatar. Kuai Liang and Bi Han, known in their tribe as the Sub-Zero brothers, stumbled upon an abnormal glacier while hunting one day. They quickly noticed someone was trapped inside, and using their combined might, managed to break the glacier open, releasing the captive. Much to their surprise, it was only a young boy, even more shockingly dressed in the distinctive garb of the extinct Air Nomads. Realizing that they had found the Avatar, who introduced himself as a simple monk named Kung Lao, the two brothers related to him the horrors of what had occurred in the last five thousand years. Kung Lao was devastated to learn of the destruction Shao Kahn's reign of terror had caused; he had already managed to successfully invade and establish colonies in the other realms. Perhaps the most crushing blow came in the form of the news of the death of Kung Lao's people, the Air Nomads. Disheartened, but now realizing his duty to the realms, Kung Lao and the Sub-Zero brothers agreed to circumnavigate the globe as a team in order for Kung Lao to receive proper training in the art of bending the other three elements._

_Unfortunately, they were not alone for most of their quest. Word spread through the realms quickly about the return of the long-lost Avatar, who came to be known colloquially as "the Great Kung Lao." Upon hearing the news that the Avatar had returned, Prince Scorpion remained hot on their trail for most of their journey, finding ways to catch up with them wherever they went. He trailed them from Edenia, where Kung Lao received his waterbending training (before Outworld entered into the equation and conquered most of the realm), all the way to Orderrealm, where the trio found a new recruit to teach the Avatar earthbending: a young blind girl named Jade (Kung Lao also received spiritual advice and training from his past lives periodically, most prominently Raiden). To make matters worse, Shao Kahn, evidently tired of his "idiot" son's failed attempts to capture the Avatar, sent his more competent daughter, Mileena, out to finish his work for him. Mileena, together with her Tarkatan hordes and desperate for her father's approval, proved an effective and deadly foe to her targets, both the Avatar's gang _and_ her own brother._

_Matters came to a head in Lei Chen, the capital city of Orderrealm. Although it boasted a wall that had managed successfully to kept Shao Kahn's forces out for the duration of the war, the seemingly safe Lei Chen concealed within its great walls a dark secret; a conspiracy headed by the cultural police that kept its residents ignorant of the war outside. The Great Kung Lao and his followers, originally planning to ally themselves with the Orderrealm emperor, unearthed the conspiracy headed by Shang Tsung. To make matters worse, Princess Mileena had managed to catch up with the Avatar and his gang, and quickly put Shang Tsung out of power as the head of government in Lei Chen. Prince Scorpion, having caught up with everyone else after being on the run from his own homeland for so long, abandoned his uncle Bo Rai Cho and accepted his sister's offer to return home with his honor. Having only narrowly managing to escape, the Avatar gang fled from Lei Chen, the city having been overthrown in the name of Outworld and their hopes for a large scale invasion dashed. They resolved to perform a smaller-scale invasion themselves on the Day of Black Sun, with the help of allies they had accrued along the way, but their attempts were rendered in vain as Shao Kahn's forces proved to be too much for them. They retreated to Earthrealm, to the site of the temples that had formerly held the Great Kung Lao's people. Although the situation seemed bleak, there was a silver lining; Prince Scorpion realized the error of his ways and defected from his father's side, opting to join the Avatar's crew in the fight against Outworld. Although many in the group, especially the Sub-Zero brothers, initially had their reservations about letting their former enemy in, Scorpion's change of heart proved to be genuine, and he was able to fill the role as the Great Kung Lao's firebending mentor._

_Finally, the day came upon which the fate of all of the realms rested. Onaga's Comet returned once more, giving firebenders everywhere an immense boost of power. Shao Kahn planned to use this power to once again invade another realm, this time setting his sights on all of Orderrealm. This time, however, the Avatar's forces were ready. Everyone picked their fight; Bi Han and Jade worked to eliminate Shao Kahn's air forces, while back in Outworld Kuai Liang helped Scorpion faced off for the final time against his sister, who had been rewarded with her father's former position as Fire Lord. However, Mileena had grown increasingly paranoid and delusional within the time she had been assigned her position, and was being pushed further to the brink of insanity by a combination of acknowledging her status as a figure head, betrayal by her Tarkatan forces (especially from their leader, Baraka), and her jealousy of Scorpion's status as their mother's "favorite." Her defeat at the hands of Scorpion pushed Mileena to her breaking point, causing her to lose her sanity as Scorpion re-usurped the throne. In addition, the crew received significant assistance from the White Lotus Society, a secret group founded by Raiden thousands of years ago consisting of members from all four realms who wished to reestablish order, led by Bo Rai Cho as they worked to take back Lei Chen. _

_While all of this occurred simultaneously, the most important battle reached its peak. The Great Kung Lao, although initially not being able to withstand Shao Kahn's assault, was quickly pushed to the brink and unlocked control of the Avatar State. His power exponentially increased far beyond that of Shao Kahn, the former defeated the latter and was able to remove Shao Kahn's bending as a result of his newfound abilities. _

_Their threat eliminated, the realms were once again at peace. Scorpion reunited with Bo Rai Cho, the latter forgiving the former, who realized that his uncle had acted as more of a real father to him his whole life. Scorpion discovered the truth about what happened to Sindel, and the Sub Zero brothers returned to Edenia with the intention of reestablishing connection with the other realms. The Great Kung Lao, now a fully realized Avatar, reinstated Mortal Kombat, thereby guaranteeing the safety of the realms for years to come._

_Together with Fire Lord Scorpion, the Avatar and his followers established Republic City, a town in Outworld that attracted the most brilliant of the realms' engineering minds. Within less than a century the village experienced a massive spike in industrialization and manufacturing, making it the largest and busiest city in all of the realms, surpassing even Lei Chen. The Great Kung Lao married an Outworld priestess and had two sons, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, who went on to become star athletes in Republic City's main sporting attraction, Pro Bending. Shortly after their births, however, the Great Kung Lao passed away, leaving his legacy in the form of the promising new Republic City, which continues to grow with each passing day._

_Shortly after the Great Kung Lao's passing, a new Avatar was born in Edenia. Only six years passed before a young girl from a powerful tribe, called Kitana, discovered her powers and was visited by the high priests of the White Lotus. Having mastered her bending abilities exceptionally early, the young Avatar has only to go to Republic City to meet her airbending teacher, Liu Kang. Although her mentor is not much older than she is, it will take immense dedication for Kitana to become a fully realized Avatar like the Great Kung Lao before her. _

_However, a new threat is brewing in Republic City. An underground society called the Equalists, led by a mysterious man known only as Havik, is gaining momentum, along with their radical ideas about eliminating benders altogether. Councilman Hotaru's plans for dealing with the Equalists reflect a skewed sense of morality not much better than Havik's, and it will take the help of Chief of Police Sonya Blade and Kitana's two new allies, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, to stop the new threat to order between the realms._

* * *

**I'm actually pretty surprised with how well the two series fit together (both even have a White Lotus Society; fun fact: that actually existed :D). Obviously I skimmed over some major events for the sake of time and clarity, and some character relationships had to be changed, but I don't think I mucked it up too badly. **

**Originally, I was planning to have Kitana fill Scorpion's place, just to fit in with the whole "child of royalty has been duped all their life and learns to see the light" thing, especially since Mileena was the sister, but I opted for Scorpion instead because of the fire thing (and also because Kitana fits into way too many roles in my view, such as those of Zuko, Korra, and Katara, which is why I changed the last role to one of the Sub-Zero brothers). I also kept ages the way they were in Mortal Kombat so Ozai and Sozin could be rolled into Shao Kahn.**

**I was also originally going to have Johnny and Fujin fit in to the Legend of Korra arc, with Fujin filling Tenzin's role, but there wasn't really a way to squeeze them in there without seeming forced. I kept Sonya with the Korra arc to reflect the more modern setting, since the name "Sonya Blade" seems a little out of place in a world based on imperial China. :P **

**So, yeah. Thanks again to ****RexBlazer1 for the story idea, but I think I'm going to leave this here. There's simply no way that I would be able to finish a story like this with all the character relationships and plot twists that both series demand. I wouldn't mind passing the baton on this to anyone who seems interested (maybe they could work in a Johnny/Sonya angle. :P Just throwing it out there). But for now, this is where I check out. Ciao!**


	2. MK x AtLA

**Okay, so I initially misunderstood RexBlazer1's original challenge. I did my own crossover with the MK characters playing the roles of the Avatar ones, when RB1's challenge was the reverse. :,D So here's my shot at the latter (I chose to have it follow the MK9 storyline).**

* * *

"Where are the spirits, Avatar?"

The bloodied monk struggled to lift himself from the ground. Below, the battered and mutilated carcasses of warriors long gone were scattered at the base of the pyramid. Never before in his sheltered monastic existence had Aang witnessed such senseless violence.

And the one responsible stood only feet in front of him.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms," Ozai gloated as he advanced towards his weakened prey, himself only slightly bruised from their struggle. But that was to be expected; the comet had increased his powers exponentially, compounded with the boost obtained from defeating the hellspawn.

"STOP!" Aang choked out, feeling the last of his energy begin to slip away from him. Ozai only chuckled darkly in response.

Having managed to bring himself to his knees, Aang noticed shards of precious stone scattered to his side.

His amulet; the one Avatar Roku had bestowed upon him as a way of keeping track between the order of the realms. Dazed but determined, Aang gathered the remnants of the medallion as quickly as he could, and began to chant in an unknown language.

"They did not deserve to live in this world," Ozai continued. "In _my_ world!"

Desperately hanging on to the last opportunity he had to set things right, Aang recited the incantation more quickly as Ozai stopped in front of him.

"Prepare to join them," Ozai pressed on, effortlessly beginning to raise his war hammer. "Prepare to _DIE!"_

In the final moment before his demise, Aang's eyes lit up as he made his last message to his past self clear.

"_He must win!"_

His last words flew into the past before the Avatar met his end under Ozai's hammer.

* * *

A stunned Aang shook himself from his vision. Out of nowhere, he had been assaulted with a series of images involving himself and several other, unknown warriors fighting together; but against what?

"What is the matter, Aang?" came a familiar but disembodied voice. Aang immediately recognized it as Roku. Although the past Avatar spoke from beyond the physical world, Aang could hear him as clearly as if he was standing beside him.

"I'm not really sure," Aang admitted as he looked around to make sure no one had noticed his unusual reaction. He quickly recognized many of the fighters around him from his visions. Although to many throughout the realms the Avatar represented the pinnacle of worldly knowledge and sound judgement, Aang found himself at a loss to explain what had just happened. His vision had ended with an unnervingly disheveled version of himself giving him a frustratingly vague warning.

_Who_ must win? What did any of this mean?

"Do not worry, Aang," Roku attempted to assure him. "Look. The tournament begins."

Disquieted, Aang resolved to push it out of his mind as he witnessed the initiation ceremony.

Up on stage, Long Feng scanned the crowd that had congregated this year. The infamous sorcerer was flanked on both sides by Princess Katara and her childhood friend, Toph Bei Fong, donning silk qipaos in blue and green, respectively, both of which were embroidered with the Fire Nation insignia. Both were legendary fighters in their own right. Ozai, however, had made Long Feng's duty not to let his daughter participate in the tournament by any means clear. On his other side was Prince Zuko, clad in the distinctive red and gold spiked armor of the Fire Nation.

Long Feng stood up to greet his victims.

"Kombatants!" he barked, earning the attention of all below, who looked upon the elderly sorcerer with a wide range of reactions, mostly expectancy (for those who had not seen him before). "I welcome you to Mortal Kombat! I am Long Feng, your… master of ceremonies. This is a historic occasion, indeed; should the Fire Nation emerge victorious, she will claim rightful authority over the Earth Kingdom. I thank you all for being so willing to leave your home nations. Some of you were brought here of your own volition. Others… by chance."

Apparently not too concerned about the initiation of ceremonies, a cocky warrior on the ground had begun to stir those around him for his own amusement.

"I'd say there's not a _chance_ anyone but me's coming out on top," boasted a fighter from the Earth Kingdom.

"Sokka," came the harsh cry from a young woman to his side as the blue buckskin-clad warrior flexed his biceps for all to see. "Drop it."

"Take it easy, Suki," Sokka boisterously answered her, causing the heavily made-up warrior to hide her face out of embarrassment for being associated with such a fool in public. "They all know it. And so do you. You're gonna be right up there with me when I take home the belt, babe."

"Don't call me that," Suki replied, irritated. Unfortunately for her, Long Feng had heard their conversation, and unbeknownst to both of the quarreling combatants, a wicked grin crept onto his face.

"He who makes it through all of the others will face a final challenger," Long Feng continued.

"Me."

Sokka snorted in disbelief at the notion that their final test of strength would be against a curmudgeonly old man.

"Who, grandpa here?" Sokka spat out in haughty skepticism. He turned to Suki, waggling an eyebrow suggestively.

"I've got this one in the bag."

From his other side, a voice that had not been there a second ago spoke to Sokka, startling him.

"Looks can be deceiving," Long Feng retorted calmly before making his way back to the stage.

"…How did he?..." Sokka muttered, confused.

"Since you are so eager to prove your worth, young warrior," Long Feng taunted, taking his seat on the stage once more. "Perhaps you will be willing to start off the first round."

Long Feng snapped his fingers, giving the prince the cue to step forth.

"Your first opponent will be Prince Zuko," Long Feng announced. Members of the other nations in the crowd looked to the Earth Kingdom native, amused at his now nervous expression. Sokka, however, was not one to back down from a challenge easily, for better or for worse.

"Whatever," he scoffed in false confidence, striding out into the open arena for all to see. His opponent jumped off the stage in a brilliant display of flames, landing squarely in front of the Earth Kingdom fighter.

"Fight!" Long Feng shouted from the stage.

"I should warn you," Sokka boasted. "They don't call me 'Alpha Male' back home for noth-"

He was cut off by Zuko's sudden barrage of flame-enhanced punches. Luckily for Sokka, he jumped out of the way before any could connect, but his opponent proved to be much lighter on his feet, and managed to sneak around Sokka in time to swing his leg around and bring the boomerang-wielding fighter down to the ground. The battle had taken less than thirty seconds.

"Prince Zuko wins," Long Feng gloated darkly as the Fire Nation heir returned to his place on the stands.

Avatar Aang looked upon the situation in stoic silence, even as Sokka grudgingly picked himself up and shot the prince a look filled with burning animosity. Little did the Earth nation youngster realize that he seemed to be part of a prophetic vision which Aang was still not sure would come to pass. Nevertheless, he made a mental note to talk to him after things had settled down.

As a humbled Sokka returned to his place in the crowd, Long Feng scouted out his next pawn.

"Who is willing to be Prince Zuko's next worthy opponent?" he goaded the warriors on the ground. Suki, evidently disgusted with her acquaintance's poor performance and not willing to be associated with such a disgrace, stepped out into the open arena. Long Feng grinned as others in the crowd took notice of th heavily made-up warrior.

"Very well then, my dear," Long Feng said in response to her silent challenge, snapping his fingers as a cue for the prince to step out once more. Suki's indignation at the sorceror's condescending comment was plainly evident in her expression as Zuko stepped down into the arena, facing her. Knowing better than to waste time talking like Sokka, Suki immediately took out her steel fans, steadying herself into fighting position.

"Fight!" Long Feng bellowed.

This time it was Zuko's opponent who made the first move; Suki threw one of her fans like the boomerang Sokka never had the chance to utilize, forcing Zuko to jump out of the way or risk decapitation. In doing so he was forced into Suki's range, giving her the opportunity for close range combat. The geisha-esque fighter threw several swift hooks to the prince's head, one of which made contact and disoriented him as the force from the blow caused his skull to rattle in his helmet for a moment. Catching her fan as it returned to her, Suki swung around and delivered a hard roundhouse kick that sent Zuko stumbling backwards several feet until he lost his balance and hit the floor.

Many in the audience got over being stunned long enough to applaud the Kyoshi warrior as Zuko got up and wobbled momentarily before his balance returned.

Long Feng's expression seemed less than pleased, to say the least. He glanced at Zuko, and once the latter made eye contact, gave him a look that silently instructed the prince to end things quickly. Zuko, still slightly dazed, gave a curt nod that signaled he understood his objective. Seeming satisfied with his response, Long Feng faced back out towards the crowd.

"Round two," he called out. "Fight!"

It was now Zuko's turn to initiate the battle; acting quickly, the prince threw blazing punches in Suki's direction, maintaining a safe distance as she jumped around his barrage, which was easier said than done as the billowing green fabric of her robes proved to be an easy target for stray embers. Using her own tactics against her, Zuko continued to send a flurry of flames her way, indirectly guiding her into his range. Unfortunately for her, it worked; one misstep from her was all it took for Zuko to end the flashy display and deliver a crushing right hook to her cheek, knocking her swiftly to the ground.

"Prince Zuko wins," Long Feng declared proudly. Many Fire Nation citizens in the crowd cheered their prince on as Sokka made his disapproval over his (self-perceived) girlfriend's defeat clear. Ignoring the shouts from the crowd, Zuko waltzed back a few steps to give his foe room to pick herself up, which she did, slowly but steadily.

"Round three," Long Feng announced one more, barely giving Suki enough time to stabilize herself. "Fight!"

Again Zuko took the initiative; he tried a similar technique again, sending another wave of fire in Suki direction. This time, however, she reacted quickly, using her fans to extinguish the flames in their paths. Unperturbed, Zuko continued to send a barrage of flaming punches her way, but quickly grew frustrated with the futility of his attempts as Suki effortlessly blew them away with her fans.

Incensed, Zuko extinguished the flames himself and charged at Suki, who stood waiting for her next opportunity. It came when Zuko lunged at her, fists ablaze. Analyzing the situation quickly, Suki quickly sidestepped her opponent, who went swinging blindly past her, giving her the chance to snag his cloth waistband, grab his free arm, and with precision speed tie up his upper limb with his leg, sending him hobbling on one foot.

Pleased with her handiwork, Suki watched Zuko along with the audience, who laughed as the scarred prince wobbled dangerously in his ridiculous position. Zuko, however, not one to take amusement at his expense lightly, suddenly broke out of the waistband's hold, using his momentum to swing into a large, sweeping roundhouse kick that sent a wave of fire in Suki's direction. Not having expected the retaliating attack, the Kyoshi warrior barely managed to protect herself with her fans in time before the force from the wave sent her flying backwards, knocking her down for the count.

There was more applause for Zuko as he walked back to Long Feng. It was clear he had emerged the victor in this match.

"Prince Zuko's victory marks the end of the tournament for today," Long Feng announced. "I hope to see you all return tomorrow."

With that, many in the crowd began to disperse, having been dismissed. A select few stayed behind, namely Sokka, who rushed to tend to Suki, and Aang, who had waited patiently for his opportunity to speak.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed, dashing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she grunted, slapping his hand away and dashing his hopes at playing her knight in shining armor. "Let's get out of here."

"Sokka, is it?"

The Earth nation warrior turned around to see who was addressing him, surprised when he noticed the bald, tattoed figure in bright orange robes draped over one shoulder standing above him and Suki. He recognized the garb of the Air Nomads and immediately knew he was facing the Avatar.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked unsurely, wondering what such a renowned figure wanted to do with him.

Aang succeeded in keeping his apprehension from seeping into his expression, but secretly began to doubt himself. He had just witnessed this boy swiftly, for lack of a better phrase, get his boomerang handed to him. He wondered what place he had in his visions, but resolved to follow his instinct as best he could.

"I couldn't help but notice your... tenacity out there," Aang started, trying to keep any nervousness in his voice at bay. "It's good to see Earth nation citizens fight with such resolve in the name of defending their homeland."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, wondering what the Avatar was trying to insinuate.

"What do you want?" Suki interrupted out of irritation, apparently still smarting enough from her defeat to be willing to discard etiquette in the presence of the Avatar. Luckily for her, Aang tended to be more understanding than others who had once held his position, and let the comment pass.

"I can't quite explain to you why or how," Aang responded, deciding he would simply have to get to the point. "But I've received information that seems to imply this tournament isn't quite like the others. The Earth Kingdom is in serious danger of losing to Ozai. And something tells me that you two have what it takes to help protect her."

The two youngsters on the ground gave Aang odd looks, causing him to worry that he was coming off as some sort of crazed visionary.

"Uh," Sokka stammered, glancing back at Suki. "Well, we appreciate the compliment, but I don't think me and my girl here are really 'protector' material," he replied, earning a nudge from Suki for the 'my girl' comment. Sokka continued, undeterred.

"So, thanks, but no thanks. Try someone else," Sokka told Aang, helping Suki up. He attempted to sling his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk out of the arena, but was only swatted away like a fly by the irate Kyoshi warrior.

Aang, meanwhile, watched the two Earth nation natives walk out of the arena with a heavy heart. His vision seemed urgent; he feared what would transpire should they come to pass and he was unprepared. All he knew was that he had to think of something, quickly.

He was already running out of time.

* * *

**So there's my attempt. :P I figured some characters would be rolled into one, like Sokka, who will represent both Johnny Cage (because of his personality) and Sub-Zero (because of his rivalry with Zuko/Scorpion). Like with the last one, I'm most likely going to pass it on to someone else from here. Thanks to RexBlazer1 again for the inspiration; I had a lot of fun with this.**


End file.
